Isn't that a man's name?
by TheVillageOfBree
Summary: Marcurio paused and took a deep breath, "My father always wanted a boy." Tyrion chuckled, "I suppose neither of our fathers were particularly pleased with what they received then?" "I suppose not." Tyrion/OC


**I've written smut, ****_oh god_**** have i written smut. This is my first ever attempt at anything of this caliber so im sorry if it's a little mediocre.  
Very sexual, dont like that stuff, dont read this stuff.  
Thanks. **

* * *

"You say your name is Marcurio, correct?" Tyrion asked, his green eyes roaming up and down the woman's body. Not in a vulgar way, he was _examining _her, trying to solve her like a puzzle. She was his new little game.

"Yes, My Lord."

He cocked an eyebrow, "Isn't that a man's name?"

"Yes, My Lord."

Tyrion stepped towards the maid, she stood up against the wall, quivering with some sort of feeling that she couldn't quite place, anticipation? She didn't know, her brown eyes widened as they locked with his, she immediately looked away.

"Now, why is that your name, hmm? Did you adopt it as your own?"

"No, My Lord." Marcurio paused and took a deep breath, "My father always wanted a boy."

Tyrion chuckled, "I suppose neither of our fathers were particularly pleased with what they received then?"

"I suppose not." The woman said with a laugh before quickly restraining herself, "My Lord."

The man looked up at Marcurio and his upper lip curled, "Cease the formalities, please." He said with a flippant wave of the hand.

Marcurio nodded, trying her best to avoid his gaze, she knew if she so much as glanced at him she couldn't turn away. She stared at the space just beside his head, hoping, nay _praying _it would seem as though she was looking him in the eye.

"Am I really so repulsive, Marcurio, that you cannot even look me in the eye?" He asked, his lips set in a lopsided grin, he was teasing her.  
She shifted her gaze slightly, still not looking directly at him, merely gazing upon his left temple. She could see the beginning of his scar, "You are not."

Tyrion took another step towards her, his head almost meeting with her breast, "Are you just saying that to ease the pain in my heart?" His hand clutched his chest, mocking her, he knew, but she prayed he didn't.  
She wanted so desperately to answer yes to his question and have it be the truth, but as she brushed a lock of brown hair behind her ear her eyes slipped to his face. Marcurio didn't know how she wasn't repulsed by him; she could take in every aspect of his features and agree that on another man they would be utterly distasteful, disgusting even. But on Lord Tyrion? Never. His lips slowly eased into a smirk and Marcurio took a deep breath, trying desperately to look but not really see, her eyes traced the scar running down his face and part of her desperately wanted to brush it with her fingers. Her breath caught in her throat as her eyes locked with his, they were beautiful, and no matter how anyone saw Tyrion they couldn't deny the beauty there, not truthfully anyway.

"You're taking an awfully long time to answer, stunned by my devilishly good looks?"

Marcurio's heartbeat quickened, she didn't know what to say, couldn't think of a reply. Almost involuntarily a single word fell from her lips, "Yes"

Tyrion's eyebrows leapt, "Yes…Really?"

Marcurio squeezed her eyes shut, inwardly cursing the mess she had managed to get herself into, "Really." Her eyes opened again just in time to see Tyrion give a thoughtful nod.

"Alright then." Without another word he walked over to his bed and looked over at Marcurio before lying down, "Come on then."

"I'm sorry, what is it you want, My Lord?" She asked, her voice trembling, this time she knew what she was feeling, it was lust.

"I want you to do to me what you have always dreamed of doing."

Marcurio took a cautious step forward, "I apologise, I do not understand."

Tyrion chuckled from the bed, "I know you aren't as dim as you are making yourself out to be. You've been tending to my room for two months; I've noticed your looks, Marcurio, the girl whose father wished for a boy. You want to _fuck _me."

The woman's cheeks burned and her heart raced, she felt an indescribable ache between her thighs and resisted to urge to groan. He was right, she wanted to fuck him, she wanted nothing more than to fuck him. She had spent nights dreaming of fucking _Tyrion Lannister_, whenever she found her fingers between her legs _his _face was the one she saw. She edged towards the bed where he lay and slowly climbed on top of him.

"I do want to fuck you." She whispered.

Then her lips were on his, gently at first, she relished at the feeling and her palm found itself resting on his cheek. The kiss quickly began to build in intensity, Tyrion ran his tongue across Marcurio's lips and she fought the urge to moan, she opened her mouth to him and their tongues intertwined in a battle that she let him win; he was delicious. His hands found their way to the lacing at the back of Marcurio's dress and began undoing it while she caressed his face with her hands. With the laces undone the brown haired woman pulled her ragged dress from her body, tossing it to the other side of the room. Tyrion grinned.

"I like these." He said with a smirk, a hand quickly found it's way around Marcurio's breast and the moan she had been holding finally escaped. Marcurio's immediate reaction was that she wanted Tyrion to be shirtless as well, but before she had a chance to act on that, Tyrion had her underneath him. She couldn't for the life of her work out how a man of his stature could flip her over so easy, she wasn't a large woman, but compared to him she was enormous. The feeling between Marcurio's legs grew only stronger when Tyrion's lips latched onto her right breast, his skilled fingers caressing the left, when his digits grazed her nipple Marcurio's breath hitched and her hands entangled themselves in his golden hair, it was so soft and smelled so deliciously that she almost forgot about his hands on her body, until one began drifting its way past her navel. She sat up fast.

"No." She said and Tyrion cocked an eyebrow.

"Not so eager anymore, are we, Marc?"

The woman didn't say another word and immediately began untucking his shirt from his breeches, he flashed her a lopsided smirk and pulled it off himself. Marcurio only gave herself a minute to look at him, and she liked what she saw. She flung her arms around his neck and kissed his lips with as much intensity as she could muster, a deep groan escaped his mouth and it made her insides twitch. He was quickly atop her again; the feeling of his skin against hers was more pleasing than anything she had ever felt. One of his hands caressed her face, while the other made its way down her stomach.

"Going to stop me again?" He teased and Marcurio shook her head.

"Touch me." __

He did, his fingers quickly reached her centre, his thumb brushed across the spot that she knew filled her with the most pleasure while his fingers delved inside her. All the while he looked at her, his green eyes staring into her very self, almost nervously her hand reached up and grasped his hard cock through the fabric of his breeches, he moaned and that made Marcurio moan even louder. The sound of his voice filled her body with such pleasure, more than it probably should have. He placed a firm kiss on her lips.

"Take these off me." He breathed and all Marcurio could do was stare at him.

"If it should please you, My Lord."

She sat up and his fingers slipped from inside of her, she ached for them to return, or for something _else_ to take their place. Tyrion's breeches were quickly removed and he clambered atop her again, brushing her hair from her face.

"If you are going to fuck me, Marc. Call me Tyrion for god's sake."

"Of course, _Tyrion_." She said breathlessly, his name rolled off her tongue so sweetly.

He grinned before spreading her legs and placing himself between them, "You're not a virgin, are you?"

Marcurio scoffed, "Of course I'm not."

Tyrion lined himself up with her entrance, "good"

He thrust into her with force, but not so much that it caused pain. It ached, but it always ached. He quickly found a rhythm and the feeling of him pounding in and out of her erupted loud noises from Marcurio's lips. She had wanted this for so long, he was muttering to himself, _fuckfuckfuck_ over and over, Marcurio relished in it. His hands tightly gripped her hips and her hands found themselves in his perfect hair again.  
"Tyrion" She moaned, her eyes closing as her body was overcome with such intense pleasure, with her eyes shut Tyrion's face was the one she saw and when she opened them, seeing that his face was really the one there made her heart beat faster than it already had been. His next thrust hit the perfect spot and her moan came out as more of a whine. She was almost done, Tyrion seemed he was too, he hit the spot again and again, just as Marcurio was about to explode inside he moaned her name.  
"Marc."  
With one final cry Marcurio's body turned to jelly and Tyrion finished inside of her with a groan that made her heart leap. She just lay there for a while, after Tyrion rolled over next to her, not quite sure what she was supposed to do with herself now, she expected to be kicked out immediately, to her surprise, Tyrion grasped her hand and placed it to his lips.

That night they slept together.


End file.
